The Triwizard Tail
by Blazingfyres
Summary: Fairy Tail Academy is a lively school full of boisterous students. But when they are invited to participate in the Triwizard Tournament, the fairy tale life they live screeches to a halt. Hatred, friendship, and all kinds of withered and twisted feelings roam the school, and now Lucy has gotten herself into trouble that even Hogwarts can handle. Will Fairy Tail Survive? I own none.
1. Introduction

**Hey there! Just to be sure, I wanted explain a few things to get started. PLEASE READ!**  
**1. Mega spoilers for the 4th Harry Potter book. So if you haven't gone here yet, x out immediately. Spoilers in FT too.**  
**2. This has more to do with Fairy Tail, but to keep a few things balanced out, there will be some Harry POVs.**  
**3. There are pairings. Just keep reading.**  
**4. Lisanna is still alive. **  
**5. I do not own Fairy Tail or Harry Potter. Nor do I own this story plot. Idea by RoxyStar05.**

**This is just an intro.**

**Well, that's about it! Any questions or whatever, please comment!**

**Rise from the ashes and bring forth the light! (Cheezy, am I right?)**  
**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

_Dear student,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into Fairy Tail Academy of Alternative Magic._

_Fairy Tail Academy is a privileged school full of talented wizards. Only those with much potential and strong hearts can survive in such a high standard school. You will find that all of your needs will be satisfied by our staff._

_During the school year, students are taught differently, depending on their skills annd talents. This school is open for all types of wizards, young and old, the outgoing and the mysterious._

_Ability-type wizards are given lessons on controlling their power, and focusing on mainly one type of magic. They are also given access to training grounds and basically coached on techniques._

_Holder-type wizards are given a more special education. They are taught to awaken the magic within them, and call forth their spirit. They are given access to confidential information within libraries to help them find ways to become full-fledged wizards._

_Of course, all wizards are tested on speed, agility, brains, brawn, and critical thinking. According to this, they are sorted into groups._

_When some students have free time during the summer, they are allowed to take quests and jobs. They are usually ranked according to age and experience. Some students, if close to one another, usually form teams to complete harder jobs._  
_S-Class are for the higher level wizards-only three students are able to be qualified for one at as young as fifteen. These honor students are allowed access to some tougher quests and journeys, and given leave from school if needed._

_Good luck in your stay here at Fairy Tail Academy! We hope you find this school charming and exciting!_

_Respectfully,_  
_The staff of Fairy Tail Academy._


	2. Chapter 1

**Hi There!**

**Well, here is where chapter one begins... um... well...**

**There really isn't much to say. D: Sorry. **

**Well, I hope you like it! Especially you, RoxyStar05! (The mastermind behind the plot)**

**Rise from the ashes and bring forth the light! (Cheezy, am I right?)**  
**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

It was almost the middle of summer.

The sun's rays of wrath covered the entire town like a steaming cloud, burning the skin off of all the citizens of Magnolia. But now, as the summer solstice drew near, the raging, boisterous heat had begun to consume the entire Fairy Tail Academy.

"There's nothing to do here."  
Brushing the blonde hair out of her eyes, a young girl slumped boredly onto the lunch table, barely dodging the oncoming fireball.  
"Come on. Don't be so negative, Lucy."  
"But I'm only telling the truth, Mira! There really isn't anything interesting happening!" Her head sunk under her arms, pieces of debris whizzing passed her head. The young student sighed, sliding a mug toward the blonde.

It had already been at least three months since Lucy had transfered into Fairy Tail Academy. And recently she was really getting bored. Maybe it was because of the weather... the school was going to reopen in the near future, and she had wasted away all of her vacation... she really wasn't sure, but she really didn't feel like caring.

"Well then, why don't you take a job?"  
Lucy lifted her head up, met by the gaze of Mira's younger sister.

"Hey, Lisanna."

Lisanna was definitely an accurate resemblance of Mirajane. Her short white hair danced by her chin, framing her long face. Her blue eyes were bright and large, her pale skin making them look like aquamarines.

She smiled, sitting right beside her. "If you're really that bored, why don't you go on a job?" She repeated. Yet again, Lucy buried her face. "Natsu and the others aren't up for any jobs at the moment. They're just having a long summer break."

For a while, the two guild members sat in silence, letting the others pick their fights with one another.

"Hey, Lucy."  
She turned around.  
"Hey, Natsu."

Lisanna immediately stood up. "I-I Have- t-to go," She sputtered, high-tailing out of there. For a second, Lucy thought she saw her face turn red.

Shaking that off, she looked back at the fire wizard. "So what's up?" She asked casually, leaning back onto the table. "Well, since you've been sitting in the corner the entire day, maybe we should go get a job or something!" Natsu explained. "Aye! You've been gloomy for way too long!"  
Lucy jumped; she still wasn't used to the talking cat. "Alright," she sighed, composing herself, "so where exactly will we be-"  
Before she could finish, a sheet was slapped onto her face. Rather irritated, she peeled the paper off of her face.

"Natsu."  
"Yeah?"  
"What the HELL are you doing with another S- Class-mph!" Before she could finish, Natsu panicked and stuffed his fist into her mouth.  
"Do you really want everyone to hear what we are doing?"  
Lucy spat his hand out, choking as if she had eaten something nasty. "Do you remember what happened last time we stole one of these?" She hissed. "Makarov nearly killed us!" "Well, I'm doing it again. And your coming with me."  
"Why do I have to get dragged into this? Why do you feel the need for me to come?"  
At this, Natsu looked hurt. "Because you're my friend! And we're a team!"

"You do realize that I can hear you loud and clear, right?"  
Both of the culprits froze. For a moment, they all forgot what they were fighting about.  
"Oh...h-hey Erza! H-how have you been?" Lucy stammered.  
"Aye!"  
Natsu pulled Lucy into a headlock, throwing his arm around her neck and pulling her in. "Happy #2, huh? Is it really that bad?" Erza asked pitifully.  
They both gave her sheepish grins.

Erza Scarlett was definitely a prodigy holder-type wizard. Strongest girl student in the entire school, also dubbed the Queen of Fairy Tail, she completed the S-Class exam at only 14. The only student to be able to complete such a feat, at that.

"Oh, and what's this?" Erza asked, picking up the parchment.

Natsu's grip got tighter.

"Hmm... an S-Class note, huh? Now I wonder who left this here..."  
She then turned toward Natsu, glaring daggers in his direction.  
"You know what happened last time you did this, right? If you had come empty handed, Master would not have been so lenient on what he did. Oh, and Natsu? I think you're choking the poor girl."

Natsu immediately yanked Lucy out of his headlock. "Sorry, Lucy!" "It's alright," She coughed.

"Hmm... competition in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? Wait... this isn't a job! This is an invitation!"

Natsu and Lucy looked over Erza's shoulder, reading the tiny letters etched carefully onto the withered paper. Sure enough, in large letters, was the words that Erza had clearly read off of. A small emblem sat at the heart of the paper-a square cut into 4 sections. Each section contained an animal- one was a lion, the others a snake, a badger, and an eagle. It was a seal, no less, printed in bright gold.

"Lovely evening, is it not?"

All three jumped at the voice. "M-Master..." Erza stuttered.

If anyone had the nerve to challenge the shortest headmaster in all of Fiore, you've got another thing coming. Makarov is not only one of the strongest masters, but also the most underestimated. Unfortunately, that was a disadvantage for his opponents.

"What are you doing?" He asked bluntly. Erza hesitated; after giving a heavy sigh of defeat, she handed him the sheet.

"These two were stealing one of these again," She said.  
"Whoever said I was the one who stole it?" Lucy asked, pointing a finger accusingly at Natsu. "Hey!"

"Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," Makarov read.  
"You mean you know where that is?" Erza asked. Makarov nodded his head.  
"I'm the one who posted this on the board."

Erza's eyes widened. "Why would you put this on one of the request boards?" She asked. Makarov gave her a strange look. "I posted these all over the school. You mean none of you noticed this?"

Natsu sighed with relief.

"So it's a magic school? What type of wizards are there?" Lucy asked.

"Do they have FISH MAGIC?" Everyone stared at Happy.

"Right. Sorry."

Makarov scratched his head. "I believe it was wandlore."  
"So they run around with sticks?" Natsu asked.  
"Basically."  
He folded the sheet of paper, then pocketed it. "I will inform the rest of the school after vacation." You're lucky your little cat didn't steal a different request." With that, he walked away.

Erza was not happy in the least with the outcome. She wanted more punishment. Seeing that thhat wasn't going to happen anytime soon, she sighed. "Consider yourselves fortunate," she muttered before she strode off.

Lucy looked up at Natsu. "Maybe stealing an S-Class assignment wasn't such a good idea, huh?"  
She looked up at Natsu, each giving one another an awkward grin.

"Careful, Lucy! You might end up falling!"  
Lucy just waved at the oncoming boatmen absent-mindedly. She was caught up in her own thoughts, balancing herself on the sidewalk by the river, wobbling slightly with every step.

She would've gotten a dorm at the school, but she couldn't afford one. Lucy was only living off of request money and a part-time job by the boardwalk. The actual dorms costed more than a 100, 000 jewels, which was barely how much she could scrape off with the money she was making.

The whole incident with the "S-Class" request was-well- peculiar. "Makarov had spent most of the day staring blankly at it in his study. But the rest of the evening had gone as it normally would have; me laying on the table, feeling sorry for hmyself, and the others desroying the rest of the lunch room," Lucy narrated to Plue, her dog from the celestial world.

"But that evening was a bit different.

"Makarov had called everyone into his crammed study. All who had arrived were Levy, Lisanna, Natsu, Juvia, Gray, and Erza. And of course, yours truly.

"Apparently, they were all being sent to this school-was it Bog's wart?-to compete in the Triwizard Tournament, which was held every four years. The tournament is only meant for schools that teach wand magic, but they said they'll make an exception..."

Fumbling with her ring of keys, Lucy plopped the apartment key into the lock, listening for the click. Exhausted, she strode into the room.

"Hello, Lucy!"

Lucy screamed. She was already annoyed by the talking cat, and on top of that, the little blue furball had just flown onto her face. On instinct, she swatted the thing, sending it flying out the window.

"Get out of my room!" Lucy shrieked, planting a foot onto Natsu's cheek.  
"Aww, you're no fun!" Natsu exclaimrd, rubbing his jaw. "Why do you always feel the need to break into my house?" She groaned, sitting down on her bed.  
"Breaking in is such an ugly word. How about... 'a friendly visit'?" Natsu asked teasingly. "Shut up," Lucy replied, shoving a pillow in his face.

"So what's up?" Lucy asked, reserving her anger and irritation for later.  
"Actually..." Natsu's smile curled into a frown. "Has anyone been recently... following you?"  
Lucy was taken aback. She wasn't expecting this. "N-no... at least, I don't think so. Why?"  
"Well, I've been picking up this weird scent around here, and I just thought..."  
Lucy's head began to turn. Was Natsu... worrying about her?

Natsu shook his head. "I mean... well, I could have been wrong." His cheeks began to heat up for sone reason.  
He scratched his head. "Well, sorry for bothering you. Come on, Happy!" Grabbing the little cat's tail, he threw himself out the window, Happy protesting along the way.

A little surprised by his abrupt leave, Lucy gave an exasperated sigh. Closing the window shut, she went back to her bed, pulling the sheets over herself.

She didn't want to admit it, but Natsu was right. She had felt that weird presence for a while. But not wanting to worry the others, she had let the thought slide, convincing herself that it was just her imagination.

But Natsu had confirmed her suspicion. Maybe they were both going insane? Lucy banished the thought. The odds of that was slim to none. It was only possible that Natsu was already a little messed up in the head.

So then... was it him?

It was highly unlikely... he would have called her back sooner if that were the case. But still... it was the best plausible reason she could think of.

And something told her she was right.

* * *

**Whew! Finally done! Sorry if I was little vague on a few things... I've never been good at starting stories, but it will get better, I promise.**  
**Hoped you liked it, RoxyStar05! And of course, all you readers out there... **

**Yeah, I kinda threw in Happy's fish obsession for no reason. It was pretty random, but Happy isn't exactly-well-happy whenever he doesn't get the spotlight. (Hehe... you see what I did there? XD Aww great, I'm laughing at my own joke again.)**

**This is my first chapter story that im taking the time to work on!**  
**Ill probably update every week or other week or so... Christmas is coming fast, so I'll try and squeeze another chapter in before break.**  
**Well, that's all, folks! R&R, and just give me some advice if you can!**  
**~Blazingfyres**


	3. Chapter 2

**Here we go! :D**  
**It's chapter 2! **  
**Gray-san: No, really...thanks for stating the obvious.**

**Blaze: :P I'm saying it for some of those idiots out there... like SOMEBODY here...**

**As promised, a week later. Man, I really was on a time crunch, but all the same, here it is!**

**Enjoy!**  
**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

"Natsu!"

Happy had his tail firmly tied around Natsu's chest. As he slowly descended to the sidewalk, letting his passenger's feet slowly scrape the ground, he decided to press onto his actions.

"Why did you just leave like that, Natsu?" The little cat asked.

"I wish I could answer that, buddy."  
"Come on, Natsu! I know you're stupid, but you should at least know what you're doing!"  
"Now that wasn't very nice."

Truth be told, Natsu was confused. He had just asked her that silly question, and then-well-he wasn't quite sure what had happened next. One minute, he was alright and laughing and then the next... for some reason, he had this weird sensation. That he didn't think of Lucy as a friend.

But why? Lucy was his friend. A best friend. So why would he think of her in a different way?

Was it because he hated her?  
No... at least, he didn't think so.

Too caught up in his thoughts, Natsu didn't realize he was home until he banged his head against the door.  
Swearing under his breath, he crawled into bed.  
"Good night, Happy," he said groggily.

"Good night!"  
He didn't notice his pet giggling silently at Natsu's naïvity.

* * *

The next few days passed without incident.

Mainly many of the students spent all of the rest of their vacation finishing summer homework. And then there were some who just partied all night before they had to sit in a classroom again.  
But there was no need to clear up the last of their troubles. Fairy Tail Academy wasn't having any of that just yet.

"Attention!"

It was the Welcome Back Dinner; the entire room was brimming with excitement. And now, as Headmaster Makarov tapped his spoon onto one of the glasses, quiet swept across the tables.

"For our new students, welcome, and for our old, welcome back! We have an exciting year ahead of us!

"But this time we have planned something very special for you, my children. Something so extraordinary that hasn't been done in many years. We are entering this year's Triwizard Tournament!"

Whispers sprang up around the room, sounding like the buzzing of a hornet's nest.

"One of our lucky 7th-years will be selected to represent the Fairy Tail Academy. Whichever school's representative scores the most points shall win not only the legendary Triwizard Cup, but also the new-found pride and honor of their school!  
"This year, however, they have made an exception to the rule. Four, instead the usual three contestants, will be competing.  
"We must journey to the school of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, where the games will be held this year. We are leaving strictly in a few days; you must be there or else you can't come.  
"Good luck to you, my children, the Academy of Fairy Tail!"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu yelled.  
"Aye, sir!"  
"So your going to be competing?" Lucy asked. "Yeah!" He replied. "I'm going to kick the Hog's wart's butts!"  
"It's a little sad." Wendy sat next to Lucy, a frown curled on her lips. "I won't get to go. I'm only in my 5th year..."  
"It's alright. You can still watch. Besides, the entire school is going." She still didn't seem convinced.  
Gray leaned in, joining the conversation. "It's probably going to be Erza. No doubt about it. She is one of the only S-Class members in our year."  
"Wait, there are more?"  
"You didn't know?" Lisanna plopped down next to Lucy. "Sorry, I was sorta listening in. I forgot you only joined last year. See, Mirajane was one when she turned 15. So was Mystogan and Laxus, these other 2 students. They're so advanced, they take private classes, which is why you don't see them around here. Erza was also requested to join them, but she refused because she wanted equal training with her classmates."  
"Whoa, that's pretty amazing."  
"Yeah. And not only that. Laxus is the Headmaster's son! Considering his strength, it really isn't surprising. But still..."

Lucy hadn't realized that Natsu and Gray had begun to fight until Lisanna stopped talking.

"Those two idiots..." Lucy groaned, sinking into her seat.

"Actually, I think you're pretty lucky to be in Team Natsu."  
Lucy looked up, a little perplexed.

"Well-um-I mean-it's not-like that-"

"It's alright. Seriously Liz, did you really thing I was that stupid? Hey, look! Your face is turning the same color as his hair!" Lucy laughed as Lisanna's face turned a bright shade of pink.

Lucy knew about Lisanna's little crush from the beginning. Even an idiot could-well- then again, Natsu hadn't noticed. She had been in permanent denial, but Lucy could see the awkwaedness whenever Natsu was in the room.

But she sorta felt bad. Natsu had not only saved her life when he was on one of his quests, but brought her to Fairry Tail, her dream since the beginning. And on top of that, he asked her to be on a team with him. Since Erza and Gray got caught up in some of their quests, they formed Team Natsu. So Lisanna never got a chance to join.

Natsu snapped her out of her thoughts. "What's wrong, Lucy?"  
"Oh... it's nothing. Don't worry about it," She said, winking at Lisanna.

* * *

"No way."

It was the day of the departure. All the students nts were gathered around the front of the building-facing a very odd sight.

Lucy stared up at it.

"You've got to be kidding me. Please tell me that you are kidding me!"

"Relax, Lucy!" You've been on Happy loads of times!"  
"It's not the same, Natsu!"  
"Just trust me," He replied, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"If you say so."

* * *

"Harry!"

He snapped back out of his fantasy. He shut his eyes again; the filtering light from the windows was blinding. He stretched his arms and legs, wishing he hadn't fallen asleep on the uncomfortable seats of the Hogwarts Express.

He felt the girl beside him tapping violently on his shoulder; her chocolate brown eyes stared at him impatiently, her bushy hair proving that she had only woken up moments before.

"Cut it out, Hermione!" He grumbled, shrugging her off. She pulled her hand back, only to begin doing it to the freckled ginger on the other side of her.  
"Ron!"  
"Why did you have to wake me up?" He asked, groaning. Harry chuckled.

"Look outside and see for yourself."

And so Harry did.

The sight, to say the least, was definitely extraordinary. A large carriage charged gracefully through the air, pegasi manning the reigns that hung loosely from their bodies. There were a multiple of these, except some probably a smidge smaller than the one in front, followed up behind them. Harry couldn't believe what he was seeing.

But that wasn't all.

It was hard to notice at first; they only saw it when the first part of the mast came out of the water. Ripples spilled over the entire river, sending waves splattering the shoreline. A massive ship, the size of a palace, was draped in dark red and black masts. "Ooooo"s and "aaaaaah"s filled the entire corridor of the train.

The last one made Harry's jaw almost hit the ground. They would've never guessed it was.

"CATS!"

It was the first word that flew out of Hermione's mouth. And there they were, indeed.

The idea was so outrageous-which made it so damn cool. All eyes turned away from the other two. Everyone was watching the cats. With wings. Flying. Carrying PEOPLE.

"FAIRY TAIL!"

The flock of flying people began to chant. Many of them were held by cat creatures. Only one girl seemed to fly without one-her wings were connected to her exposed armor, her red hair flying madly with the wind.  
"Behold-Fairy Tail!"  
It seemed like a battle cry. The rest of the students' actions were immediate; a roar of victory exploded like a cannon blast that didn't seize. Fire and Ice exploded from some of the students' hands-"They aren't even using wands!" Ron bellowed over the noise-some exploded fireworks, others made flying jets and rockets.  
Sounds and lights attracted the most attention. Pretty soon, Harry could here the monotonous chanting of the school's name echoing through the Hogwarts Express.

Fairy Tail had made it's mark.

* * *

"Alright... here we go. Now we're going to land, okay?"

Marl clasped her tail tightly on Lucy's waist, her wings flapping tirelessly.

"Yeah. Sure."  
Lucy was still a little freaked out by the height she was at. She felt horribly nauseous, and she was trying not to puke.  
Even though the flying and the looking down part was making her dizzy, the rush of excitement had coursed through her veins when they passed the Hogwarts Express. Even the train seemed marvelous - the glowing scarlet metal had stuck out, shining brilliantly against the dull gray tracks. And then of course, the other two.  
She hadn't been on the outskirts of Fiore, and she was pretty amazed of how many types of magic she had never even dreamed of show itself to her. Then again, she wasn't cooped up in a corner anymore, shadowed away from the outside world.  
No, Lucy thought. Let's not think about that right now.

"Lucy!"  
The panic in the exceed's voice brought her back. "What's wrong?"  
"My transformation's-"

Marl couldn't even finished the sentence. The next thing she knew, she began free-falling towards the earth.

She could feel her stomach rush up to her throat. She couldn't even scream-the rush of gravity was making her feel sick. She grabbed the flailing exceed and tucked it into her chest. "Hold on!" She whispered. "Everything will be alright."  
She was actually meant that towards herself; she was only a couple seconds away from hitting the ground. She forced her eyes shut, not daring to breathe. She waited for herself to slam against the rock.

Except, it never came.  
She felt strong arms wrap around her waist. The rush upwards made her feel dizzy; she couldn't even think straight.  
"...cy?"  
"Huh?"

It had dawned on her that she had lost conciseness for a few seconds.

"I said, 'Are you alright, Lucy?'"  
"Aye! Took a big drop there, huh?"

"Wait, is that you, Natsu?"

"Can you just answer my question?"  
She shook her head, letting the nausea pass. "I-I think so." She felt his grip tighten, her back tight against his chest.  
"I'm so sorry! It was all my fault! Please forgive me, Lucy! I didn't mean to-" The little exceed began to cry.  
"Come on! Don't worry about it. See? We're all safe now," Natsu soothed.

"Um, Natsu?"

"Yeah?"  
Lucy's face began to turn red. "Can you... put me down, now?"  
It took Natsu a few seconds to realize why. The entire school was staring at them right then.

"Oh. Right. Happy?"  
"Aye, sir!"

Getting back on ground was even worse. Natsu had to hold her still in order for her to not fall onto the floor. Lucy's face was steaming red now; though why it was happening? She had no idea.

"Alrighty, then! Let's get going!"

Lucy felt something tug her away from Natsu's grip.

"Lisanna?" Sure enough, there she was, dragging her towards the gates. "You look sick, Luce! How about we go to the hospital wing? I've heard they have the best of the best nurses there!"

Lucy didn't know whether it was her imagination or not, but she felt a pang of jealousy coming from Lisanna's eyes.

* * *

_"So... how is she?"_

_It felt unusual for him to be sitting at a commoner's café; but at a time like this, it didn't matter to him. Staring coldly at the wizard in front of him, the business man took another sip of his coffee._

_The other man across from him was smiling deviously. He slowly leaned forward, his grin shadowed behind his large top hat. "Oh, she is doing very well, my good sir. Quite the young woman she has turned out to be. Exactly like her mother." The other flinched. But all the same, he nodded._  
_"I want her back to me. Soon."_  
_"It has all been arranged."_

_He clenched his fist. "I don't want her dirtying her father's name any longer. That insolent guild is going to pay!_

_"Fairy Tail!"_

* * *

**DONE! *Pant, pant* All in a week's work, as promised!**

**Cliffy! :D Honestly, I'm a hypocrite for throwing it in here. I hate them too, but hey. Suspense is a necessary thing!**

**Alright. I realized my story has a LOT of contradictions concerning timelines. Like the Exceeds and stuff. And you'll find out later, the subplots. But I'm mixing them in a way that goes with my story, so don't judge! D:**  
**Please R&R, I beg of you, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Just letting you know, I might not get the chapter up in time on Tuesday or Wednesday... I'm going on vacation, and I don't know whether I'll get access to a computer, let alone getting it done. ;_; If not this week, look for it during the next weekend!** **Sorry for the inconvenience!**  
**Thank you for your support. If you have any questions or comments, please PM me or review, and I will answer through an author's note or a PM the best I can!**  
**Again, thanks for reading, and R&R!**

**~Blazingfyres**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3!**  
**Bear with me, guys! I personally thought I could have done a little better, but let me know if you think otherwise! I took only two days to write two chapters at the same time, and I tried getting Chapter 4 done to make up for time, but because I barely had any, I couldn't get it done. But I'll get it up in two or three days, so just hold on! I'll update regularly, probably every Wednesday if I can.**  
**Hope you likey!**

**Thanks for reviews and comments, I do appreciate them!**  
**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

Harry listened in on the jumbling, overlapping sounds of the feedback on the entrances. It was easy to tell the other schools were showing off to gain support. The only question was, who won the fashion show?

It wasn't easy to pick out from the bustling wizards and witches that roamed the hallways, but Harry could tell opinions based on houses.

Durmstrangs had definitely won through Slytherin. Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw had claimed Beauxbaton's.

And then... Fairy Tail. It was really hard to tell, hearing that the majority of the school was talking about it, but the positive thoughts came from mostly one house. Gryffindor had unanimously agreed that they had the most extraordinary entrance ever recorded in the history of entrances. (If that even existed.) Hermione had fallen in love with them almost immediately. Fred and George reckoned that it was because if the cats, but she was in permanent denial.  
But the part that surprised everyone was that they weren't using wands. Even the other two schools used it.  
Hermione decided to hit the books, which really seemed to get on Harry and Ron's nerves as she dragged them through the library doors.

"Look at this."  
Hermione slammed an ancient looking book onto the table. Harry coughed; clouds of dust exploded out of the old and tattered binding.

"It says here that compared to the amount of wand magic-folk, ability-type wizards are a rarity and don't exist in these parts. They've been on record fairly recently since the Magic Counsel of Fiore decided to get involved with the Ministry very late. So that's probably why we've never heard of them. "

"But that can't be right," Ron said. "If they had made ties with the Ministry, my dad would've been notified. We should have easily gotten word of it."

"And it's really weird," Hermione stated smartly. "This book dates back to decades ago. That means the Magic Counsel has been in contact with the Ministry for years, and we never knew about it!"

"Maybe the Magic Counsel didn't want to be found out about," Harry argued. "Maybe they're afraid of the Ministry using them for their own gain. Or they're probably afraid of Voldemort-sorry, You-Know-You or something," He said, earning a glare from Ron.

"Still," Hermione countered, "this book was in the restricted section. It took me forever to find it. Why would something technically 'restricted' decide to show up randomly like that?"

They sat in silence, letting the information since in.  
People began to get up and file out of the library.  
"The feast is about to start. Let's go."

The Great Hall was as amazing as always. Huge candles that magically floated illuminated the entire hall, the stone floors polished enough so that one could see their relection.

The beautiful scarlet and gold patterns that embroidered the Gryffindor flag emphasized the proud lion in the center. The other ones were just as majestic; the Ravenclaw eagle with it's wings spread, the flag adorned in blue and white, Hufflepuff's badger shining in yellow and black, and Slytherin's snake glowing eerily in green and silver.

After the sorting, everyone had found their seats. Soon the room began to settle. Even though no words were spoken as Dumbledore stood up, fidgeting and grunts of impatience had made it clear that they were waiting.

"Welcome, students! Welcome to our humble school of Witchcraft and Wizardry! Our staff, as well as myself, are delighted to have you with us this year.  
"As you may or may not already klnjnow, we will be hosting the Triwizard Tournament. Every four years these schools come together to unite and mingle with students different from themselves. As a result, the games were created.

"One 7th year from every school can compete in this tournament. There are usually 3 tasks that you must complete; but this year, we are having four instead. These tasks are extremely tricky and life-threatening.  
"You must be careful while 'playing', or else you'll have your head severed from your neck," Dumbledore cheerily said as he stepped away from the podium.

"Now, may I present to you- The Beauxbaton's!

The doors swung open.

Rows of beautiful girls exploded into the aisles. White and blue butterflies ("I can't think of anything more pointless!" Hermione whispered irritably) scattered soundlessly across the tables. They swooned and sighed seductively to the boys, followed by their headmistress.

Overall, Hermione found it annoying and disturbing. Ron found it attractive.

Durmstrangs' idea for an entrance was quite-well-bright. As Dumbledore announced their entrance, Harry ducked as fire flew over his head, tongues of flame charring his hair. More engulfed the middle of the room; it exploded and out entered a shaggy man that he assumed to be the Headmaster.

A fiery dragon blasted the door into a pile of ashes. Many people let out a whistle; the flames were so hot it almost burned their skin.

"Mmm... nice snack!"

Everyone leaned into the aisle. Some people gasped; others laughed.

"He's... he's eating the fire!"

They watched as the flames began to flow into the boy's mouth. His flaming pink hair stuck up in spikes, a white scarf draped around his neck. The fire funneled in until there was none left. He left out a huge sigh, wiping his mouth as he grinned, huge lizard-like eyes shining brightly.

"Now that is what I call a meal."

A crowd of other wizards scattered from behind him. A boy with black hair (who for some reason wasn't wearing a shirt) sent lines of trailing ice snaking around the room which quickly melted by fire, the water putting out the floating candles and slowly snaking onto the floor, then exploding into thousands of electric sparks. With the flick of only his wrist, the pink haired boy was able to re-light the candles.  
Then came the girls. Another streak of ice shot out from the crowd; after one blink, it was shattered into tiny pieces by the girl with the red hair, her hand gripping a huge sword. A tiny blue haired girl sent a wave of bone-chilling wind in the

The sight sent a huge applause as the Headmaster, the size of an elf, walked up onto the staff platform. "Dramatic as ever, eh, Makarov?" Dumbledore said, eyes twinkling. "Not to shabby yourself, Albus."

"Now," Dumbledore said, calming the cheering, "each person who wishes to participate must put there name within this." Dumbledore waved his hand.

The tiles underneath his feet began to seperate. He took a step back; a huge pillar extended, revealing a huge vase spewing out flames and smoke. ("Lots of flames today, huh?" Neville muttered.) "The Goblet of Fire will pick the chosen players through much thought. Only those who truly have a chance can play in these games." The glint in Dumbledore's eye was gone for only a second; immediately, he smiled once more.

"The Durmstrangs school will be bunking with Slytherin, Beauxbaton's with Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and Fairy Tail with Gryffindor. Any other questions will be answered by your Headmasters.

"Now feast!"

"Natsu! Slow down!"

Lucy stared at him gulping down food, completely embarrassed by his eating habits. "Buff-igs-fro-goof!" He said between mouthfuls.  
"She's right, flame-brain. Slow down. You're making a mess," Gray repeated.  
"Whabever, iceb fube."  
"What did you just call me, you little fried up onion?"

"It's surprising you can even understand him," Lucy said. Needless to say, the insults they came up with weren't even good.

Lucy shuddered, a sense of uncomfort shivering up her spine. Something was rather... off.

Then she saw it. The first thing she noticed was the abnormally large blue eye that attached to where his left should have been. It stared back at her with intensity; but the user seemed to pay no attention to it. The eye was acting on it's own.  
But there was something odd about his magical energy that she sensed. Something weird. Something horribly familiar.

"Who is that?" She whispered to the brunette next to her. She looked at where Lucy was subtly pointing. "That's Professor Moody, our Defence Against The Dark Arts teacher. Why do you ask?" She inquired suspiciously.

"I-well- it's nothing really. His eye was... sorta creeping me out, that's all."

The girl didn't seem convinced, but shook it off. "I'm Hermione Granger, by the way. And you?"  
"Lucy Hear-Lucy. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure-hey, look out!"

Suddenly, Lucy was thrown off of her feet. Taken completely off guard, she righted herself, barely keeping her balance, the wind knocked out of her completely.

"Natsu?!" She yelled, somewhat annoyed. But he wasn't looking at her. Natsu's arms were tightly grabbing her shoulders, Happy perched with his claws deep in his shirt. Both were whimpering, shielding themselves behind Lucy.

She followed Natsu's gaze-and groaned.

Erza was standing with a fork in her hand. Her plate was shattered into tiny pieces. And a demonic expression had taken over her face.

Covered on the floor was the light icing from a strawberry cake.

* * *

**Well, here ya go!**

**This plot line is turning into something bigger than I imagined, and I really need to get things sorted out. If it gets confusing, let me know and I'll try my best to answer your questions.**

**Heeheehee. Erza is evil. Next chapter is coming out in 2 or 3 days, as I said... so I won't leave you hanging for too long. But if it takes longer, ill let u know. :)**

**It's passed midnight... Just R&R, please comment, any questions please ask. *Yawn***  
**~Blazingfyres**


	5. Chapter 4

**Here is Chapter 4! :D**

**As I promised, here it is! Hope you like it!**  
**I have decided that I will post regularly every Wednesday, and if not, every Thursday. I will let you know if I get held up, and if it takes me another week I will post 2 chapters at once. So I will let you know when to check! I might actually get 5 done early, so be ready when it comes.**  
**Thanks for reading, I hope you like the chapter! **

**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

"Natsu. Gray."

Erza was out of her seat now. The room went deathly quiet. Students watched frightfully as the scarlet haired woman stepped closer towards the cowering boys, lifting her sword slowly as punishment for-what was it again? Oh. Right. For murdering her strawberry cake. Even Dumbledore had his mouth firmly shut into a line. His eyes followed the entire scene, rather dreadfully and amusedly at the same time.

Natsu and Gray clutched each other, shivering wildly at the demon that began to face them with the executioner's axe. Neither one caring that they were hugging their worst rival, they stared up with awe and fear as the Queen of the Fairies began to lift it up with murder in her eyes.

The next few events are too gory to be explained. To put it simply, Natsu and Gray had their butts kicked by a she-devil. Unfortunately for Erza, they made it through alive. Barely, but alive.

On a side-note, however, I can tell you that Erza's actions caused one hell of a riot in the Great Hall that day. Food was everywhere; explosions of dungbombs and fireworks, jinxes and hexes, and even muggle weapons ("How did those even get here?" Professor McGonagall cried sharply. Moody just snickered, getting the most disgusted look ever from her beady eyes.) had made their way into the fight.

It was ended by the most bone-crushing (literally) sound out of the supposed midget's mouth.

"SILENCE!"

Some students fainted. Others screamed. But most were smart enough to shut their mouths immediately.  
There stood Makarov, at least 50 times the height of his normal size. In fact, that could have been an understatement. He towered over the others, his foot slamming to the floor, creating a humongous earthquake. Tables turned, people were thrown off their feet, and rubble flew everywhere.

The room went silent once more.

Then the Headmaster shrunk; his head turned into the size of a bowling ball with a huge, white, furrowed moustache, his height returning to the size that rivaled Professor Flitwick.

"Carry on then," He said with a smile.

* * *

"I'm starting to realize why this type of magic is restricted," Ron said, still shaking from the traumatic events. "Shut up," Hermione grumbled, then began to wipe and pull off the food that stuck in her clothes and hair. Harry supported himself on Ron because his legs felt like JELL-O after being hit by a nasty spell.

Thankfully, the teachers and Head Boys and Girls were off fixing up the Great Hall, so they didn't have to worry about anything. In fact, it surprised that they were let go even without a scolding. According to some of the other students, it was actually normal for Fairy Tail wizards to get into extremely rash fights like these during the first day of term.

"Harry! Be careful!" Hermione said worriedly as he tripped over his wobbly legs and slammed into someone.

"S-sorry," He sputtered, staring at the beautiful young blonde in front of him, a little embarrassed. "No problem- hey, Hermione!"

"Oh, hi Lucy!" Came the reply from her. "Harry, Ron, this is Lucy. She's from Fairy Tail!"

They introduced themselves. Ron began to turn slightly pink as he stuttered out his name.  
"This is Natsu, by the way," She said, nodding towards the pink haired boy she was supporting. "Erza almost killed him back there, and since the whole room was shaking, that didn't do much good to him either," She said sympathetically. "You see, he has this real sensitive motion sickness... it doesn't do him any good at all." Harry gave him a strange look.  
Natsu slightly groaned, opening his eyes. "Man, that sucked... I feel sick," He drawled, trying to use Lucy to steady himself.

"But that wasn't exactly transportation, was it?" Ron asked perplexed.  
"Well... I guess it's movement in general. It makes sense if you don't think about it." Lucy laughed at the expression that Ron was giving her.

"What type of wizard are you?" Hermione asked.  
"I'm a celestial wizard. One of the only ones left," Lucy replied proudly. She held up her key ring, showing off her glowing keys.  
"I have 4 silver keys. Those are the ones you can find in wizard shops and such. But the gold ones are rare. Only 12 exist in the entire region of Fiore."

Hermione stared at them curiously for a while. "So Natsu and you... are you-"

"N-no!" Lucy sputtered, turning pink. "He's just my partner."  
"Partner?"  
"Yeah. Usually whenever people have free time dutlring the holidays and end of term, if we have nothing better to do we go on quests and jobs to earn money and such."

"Wait," Harry said suddenly, "you're allowed to stay at school during the summer?"

Lucy hesitated, turning away from them. "I... only those who don't have an actual family to... go home to.

* * *

_"I want the boy!"_

_Harry found himself staring directly into a crack in a small room. It was rather frustrating not to know what you were doing out of Hogwarts; the place he was in was dark and musty, like a run-down masion. He felt as if he was a child creeping out of bed to see if his parents were hiding the Christmas presents under the tree._  
_Then the depressing thought that he didn't have any agitated him further._

_His vision was too blurry, but he could make out some things. First of all, whatever was sitting in the armchair in the center was like a baby that had been spit out of someone's mouth. It was sickly and mangled, yet its voice was raspy and seemed like that of an old man's. The one in front of him was nlwith no doubt Wormtail. _  
_Anger boiled inside his veins; he was the one who had betrayed Harry's parents._

_One more man sat there by him. A face didn't recognize. He looked surprisingly young, yet his face spoke of evil and cruelty._

_"You want the boy, sir?"_  
_"..."_  
_"... kill Harry Potter!"_  
_"..."_

_Obviously, whatever he was hearing was quite distant. His dreams HAD to be extremely vague like that._

_He felt something slither by his feet. A large snake passed him, now crawling towards the inside of the room._

_Harry's gaze fixed onto the snake. "What's that you say?" Said the baby in the chair. "Someone is outside the door?"_

_The already creaking door blasted off of its hinges, followed by Wormtail. _  
_"Now, now," the baby said evilly._

_"Why don't we give our little guest a warm welcome?"_

Harry jolted upright, eyes wide and cold sweat melting against his skin. He was shaking, his breath coming out in large gasps.

It was still dark outside. Seeing that he was still in Hogwarts, he was slightly reassured... however, the nightmare was too unsettling, and he lay awake for the rest of the night.

Unknown to the any of them, however, a dark shadow slowly slipped a piece of parchment inside the goblet of fire...

* * *

**Done!**

**Next chapter coming soon, please hold on tight!**  
**I kinda rushed this chapter. Sorry about that! :(**  
**See ya later, possibly next week!**

**~Blazingfyres**


	6. Chapter 5

**And now, Chapter 5.**  
**I want to apologize for being an idiot. I forgot my days of the week, and I thought today was Wednesday. Whooooops. Sorry.**

**Anywayz, hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it! *cough*(Sorta)*cough***

**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

It was a few days later now since the schools had made their own entrances. But even so, the excitement had never left the Hogwarts students that clammered around the Goblet of Fire. The mighty cup's open mouth spewed blue flutters of flames, the goblet musty and speaking of old age. Yet the beautiful Goblwet still held Its beauty, despite its lack of maintenance.

Erza, Gray, Lucy, and Lisanna had all decided to put their names inside the cup. It had taken them forever to get Natsu from eating the fire inside the Goblet after he had put his name as well. Long story. Not a very good one.

But whenever Lucy had gone to talk Lisanna, she was only met by a cold stare and a stubborn sigh. Was it still because she was jealous?

"It's not going to work!"

Lucy's eyes shifted lazily from the cup, waking up from her very concerning daydream about her best friend. Hermione had closed her book, her arms crossed and not meeting the Weasely twins' gaze. And she was certainly not amused.

"And why isn't it going to work?" Fred (or was it George?) asked.  
"Because. You see that ring around the cup?"  
Sure enough, there was a misty white circle hung around the cup, enveloping it in a thick fog.  
"So what about it?" (Insert one of the twins' names here because I don't know which one) asked.  
"So, it is a magical enchantment. Surely Dumbledore isn't dim-witted enough to have a spell weak enough to allow aging potion to get through!"

"Aah, but that's what makes it genious!"  
Cried one.  
"Because Dumbledore is perfectly dim-witted," chuckled the other.  
"Well, Gred?"  
"Yes, Forge?"  
"Bottoms up!" They chorused.

And they drank.

The vials were tossed to the floor, emptied. They both scuttled towards the Goblet, stepping into the ring, and...

Nothing.

Everyone cheered.

Tossing their parchment into the cup, the twins walked out, triumph on their faces...  
The fun was short-lived.  
Before they knew it, the blue flames within the goblet exploded, and the next second, Fred and George were sprawled across the floor.

With huge, shaggy, white hair.

Now the two were on top of each other, rolling on the floor and ripping themselves to shreds. The entire room burst out laughing, encouraging the fight with whoops and mockery. Hermione sighed that annoying I-told-you-so sigh, then went back to her book.

Lucy was probably the only one to notice someone was traveling towards the Goblet of Fire with ease, dropping a piece of fluttery parchment inside the Goblet of Fire. She couldn't see their face... all she noticed was his bright blue hair and a tattoo plastered onto his right eye-

Shut up, you stupid ice cube!"

Lucy face-palmed.

"I'm sorry. But I would appreciate it if this smelly little lizard-head was not sticking his face into mine," The boy requested boredly, not caring that Natsu was boring his eyes into him. Lucy was trying hard not to lose her temper.

"Excuse me?"  
"You heard what I said."  
Slightly irritated, now.  
"Oh, so you think you can actually beat me? Bastard!"  
"Why not? Lizard freak."  
"Popsicle head!"  
"You wanna go?"  
"Make me!"

"Shut UP!"

Both of them gladly shut up. Lucy was now between the two, One hand on Natsu's scarf, the other on the Gray's collar.  
"Natsu, I have had enough of you screaming your face off with Gray all the time, and I've lived through it at least a billion times! If I have to live through it again, I might as well go insane! And you!" She turned to the Gray. "I feel that you have more sense than this idiot here! Now if you don't mind, just shut the hell up and get on with your freaking lives!"  
With that, she stormed off.

A few giggles traveled through the room, breaking the awkward silence that Lucy had left behind.

"Man," Gray said shakily, "you're girlfriend is scary."

All Natsu could do was nod stiffly, his face turning slightly pink from his remark.

* * *

"I'd like to make an announcement!"

The Great Hall went quiet.

Dumbledore smiled, looking around the sea of students. "This year, quite coincidentally, we are having a few transfer students from Fiore!"  
Whispers suddenly erupted from the crowd.  
"This is odd," Hermione muttered. "We've never had transfer students before. And it just happens this year. Don't you find it weird?"  
Erza crossed her arms. "Whatever this is, their probably just trying to get as many participants. But you might as well be right..."

"Now, let me present to you our new students!"

Four Durmstrang boys stood together. One had dark spiky hair, piercings on his pointy nose, and blood red eyes. He seemed to be staring off into space; the other three were conversing.

One looked like a french man with a block-headed appearance; one was abnormally huge and seemed to be crying, and the last had long black hair and a red combat suit... and was that a sword tied onto his belt? It seemed weird that 4 different people were so close.

Lucy almost didn't even notice the girl who was chatting with them. Her hair was blue and curled into huge loops, her eyes bright and cerulean.  
"She's from Beauxbatons... yet it seems like she knows the others so well. How could somebody from a completely different school be so familiar?" Lucy whispered.

The last boy was wearing a Hogwarts uniform. He was...

"Hey! It's that guy who put his name in the cup!" Natsu blurted.

Erza ran pale.

"A-are you alright, Erza?"  
Erza's eyes were obviously not believing what they were seeing. Her legs were shaking slightly, a look of horror on her face that didn't suit the strong and unbreakable Erza that they knew and loved.

"He's... that's... but that's impossible!" She whispered frantically.  
"What is?" Lucy asked.

"He's... he is Jellal Fernandez," She whispered.

"A person who I believed was dead."

* * *

**Sorry about the iffy ending. I lost interest and through some crap together. I'm horribly sorry, but maybe after another chapter I'll finally put some interest in.**  
**But of course, if you believe otherwise, please make me feel better about myself! :D Just kidding, but please review and comment, and rage over it if you really didn't like it! I want to improve my writing, so please give me some advice!**  
**Love ya guys! Thabks for the favs and followers, as well as the comments! I really appreciate it! :D**  
**~Blazingfyres**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! **  
**Have you realized I'm always a day late? Anyways, I'm really happy that people are waiting for the next chapter each week! Thank you to those who commented, and I can assure you that all of your questions will be answered.**  
**Hope you like it!**

**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

"Something is definitely not right here," Hermione said, pacing around the common room. "Fiore magic was banned until only recently, a person assumed dead is miraculously alive, and on top of that, five random transfer students decide to come here. What next? Professor Moody is a double-crosser?"

"Don't jinx it," Ron mumbled.

"But I'm sure Dumbledore and the Ministry know what their doing, right?" Harry asked.  
"No, Harry. Dumbledore is too busy discussing the matters about the Triwizard Tournament. And the last time Fudge ever got himself with Hogwarts was with Sirius, and now he is overconfident that Hogwarts can handle itself."  
"Then what about Fiore?" Ron asked. "They should be worried about it too, don't you think?"  
Hermione shook her head. "Hogwarts' reputation is well-known; they probably agree with Fudge that everything is safe. Unless it ends up causing a threat to the Magic Counsil, I highly doubt this will be enough to convince them to take action."

"Still... it doesn't make sense."  
"Should we ask Lucy and the others about what they know?" Ron thought out loud.

"I don't know..." Hermione stretched, pulling her arms over her head, before looking back down tiredly at the others.

"We'll just have to wait until tomorrow's drawing."

* * *

"The moment you've been waiting for!"

Natsu squirmed achingly in his seat. This was it. Judgement day. Who will get the Fairy Tail seat in the competition? He hadn't slept at all that night, tossing and turning in his bed. But once he got his answer, he could be in peace.  
Lucy sat next to him. Honestly, she didn't seem to care. She knew she was probably the least likely to get pixked, although she was anxious to find out who would make it.

Almost everyone had decided to attend. Except for the sissies who were too scared and tensed up to watch, of course. The different schools had separated themselves; Durmstrangs to the far right, Hogwarts next to them, Fairy Tail right after, and Beauxbatons' claiming the left.  
The lights dimmed. No doubt to add affect. The mumbling and silent conversations buzzed excitedly. This was it.

The First Battle had started.

Dumbledore stepped towards the Goblet of Fire, his hand oh-so-slowly drawing ever closer to the blue flames dancing on the edges of the cup.

Seconds felt like minutes. Minutes felt like hours. Natsu was almost out of his seat. He had begun to sweat. Lucy hissed at Natsu to calm down, but to no avail. Shivering madly and all the warmth suddenly leaving his body, he was about to fall to the floor, his muscles tensed and his body fought the urge to jump up and shout at the headmaster to hurry up-

The fire erupted into a huge bonfire. It was so sudden, so surprising that students leaped at least a foot into the air. Then, as suddenly as it came- it vanished. The fire subsided, only staying near the rim of the cup now. All that was left was a piece of charred, tattered paper.  
It flew, swishing madly like a freshly plucked feather, until it rested in the middle of the old wizard's palm. He lifted it up with two of his fingers now, showing off the answer.  
His eyes fell onto the paper, flickering back at the crowd before looking back down.

"Juvia Lockser!"  
A small applause exploded throughout the girls. The blue haired transfer student slowly made her way down, pausing before the Headmaster before blushing, led away by a couple of teachers.

Again, the same process. Natsu heating up again-the explosion of fire-the exclamation by the surprise of the flames-the parchment falling down-the tense air filled to the brim-

"Viktor Krum!"

He received a few swoons from the ladies as he followed Juvia's path.

Now, it was Hogwarts' turn.

"Jellal Fernandez."

The air was mysterious as he made his way front. Erza went into pale shock again. She soon recovered after the last piece of paper floated into the Headmaster's hand.

Everything was quiet. It was obvious who Fairy Tail Academy had already betted on. The others who had put their name In were pretty sure they wouldn't stand a chance. They were completely sure it would be Erz-

"Natsu Dragneel!"

Nothing happened. First came shock. Then realization. Then a little bit of disappointment.  
Then a huge applause.  
Natsu jumped at least fifty feet into the air. He accepted the encouragement and applause with joy, grinning broadly as he rejoiced with his friends. Then-without even thinking-he threw his arms around Lucy.

The cheering crowd was to busy to notice. It looked normal-except whenever they made it awkward. Lucy's face turned bright pink, Natsu's words failing him as he pulled her out of the embrace. Both stood awkwardly, not even looking at each other.  
He mumbled a small sorry, then leaped towards the other staff teachers.

But just as he was about to step outside the door, the gasps from the students stopped him mid-step.

Another piece of burned paper now lay in the utterly shocked Dumbledore's hands.  
He mumbled the name. A soft whisper, although loud enough to be heard by the entire room.

"Harry Potter."

* * *

**Alright. Short chapter. Which is exactly why I'll will definitely have the next chapter by Wednesday. Kkz? 3**

**Some of the plotline might mix. Insanely. So if 2 things happen that are completely unrelated, I couldn't figure out where to put it.**  
**Alright, now to you guys. I really don't know what to say. The contest went into a three way tie. Then 2. Lucy or Natsu? Lucy or Natsu? My head was spinning insanely, and I really had no idea what the hell I was supposed to do and so I went with the classic eeny-meeny thing.**  
**I know. Stupid right?**  
**I feel bad making excuses for those who wanted Erza, Gray, or Lucy, but the way things are going Lucy would get more screen time than anybody else even without her in the games. And Erza and Gray... thing is, if you have two not-as-important-as-Natsu-and-Lucy-in-the-plot characters as the lucky one in, it wouldn't be as exciting. I understand that Gray and Erza's can't even be scratched by Natsu, but to me what mattered most was the will to be in. But I will make up for it by giving Gray and Erza some more of their fair share on set. I don't know... please understand my decision. I hope this won't get me into crap.**  
**Oh! And remember I mentioned there will be 4 tasks instead of three? Well, it's my own free will with that one... so if you guys want to give some ideas as to what to do, I will happily take your ideas into consideration. Who knows? Maybe I could get some Erza and Gray action in... hmmm...**

**Well chao for now, monsieurs madamoiselles! And no, I am NOT French. My brother speaks, though! XD**

**~Blazingfyres**


	8. Chapter 7

**Yoz! :)**  
**Here's chapter 7...**  
**Okay. I can't tell you that I forgot, definitely can't tell you that I died, and certainly can't tell you that I had no time.**  
**Alright. Confession time. I slacked off. **  
**Sorry guys, I really didn't mean to. I kinda lost interest, so it's been a while.**

**Anyways, here it is.**

**~Blazingfyres**  
-

Harry knew the second his name was uttered from Dumbledore's mouth that he wasn''t going to be let off easy.

It felt like someone had died. And the victim was him. That fearful tone of his name coming from Dumbledore's voice that echoed from his throat was horrible. Terrifying. Damn frightning. As if it was music for his funeral-the bitter sound of a wrong note on a violin.

"Harry Potter."

His breath stopped. His lungs froze. His heart pounded. He wanted to scream. Wait, there must be a mistake!

"Harry Potter!"

His eyes filled with bewilderment, denial, as if a knife had been shoved through his chest. Even as he got to his feet, his knees shook, barely keeping him from dropping to the stone floor. He couldn't move. He couldn't think. He didn't know what to think! Fighting to keep himself from shouting out, biting back the urge to do something stupid, he picked himself up from the crowd of people, shocked expressions boring onto his head. From shock and despair, confusion and hate, it took all of his will to keep his knees from wobbling. A gruff hand closed on his shoulder. He looked up, surprised.  
Mad-Eye Moody.

"Professor...I..." He couldn't even speak.  
"Hush, Potter."  
He hung his head.  
Grabbed harshly by another group of teachers, Harry was ushered into the hallways.  
He closed his eyes. He knew pinching himself would be useless. This wasn't a nightmare he could just wake up out of. Man, reality stinks.

He found himself staggering into the trophy room. Jellal, Juvia, Natsu, and Krum were already standing in wait for the results. Natsu paced in circles, a tense look on his face. Juvia tapped her foot impatiently; even Krum and Jellal had a tough time maintaining a serious face.  
"Come to congratulate the winners, Potter?" Jellal said coldly.  
So they don't know yet, Harry thought.  
Natsu kept his head turned away.  
"Unfortunately, no." Professor Moody spoke for him. "Say hello to the 5th winner."

Utter silence.

"But that's impossible!" Juvia blurted. "Only four-"

"POTTER!"

Oh great. He was dead.  
Harry was taken by surprise as he was shoved into the wall, pinned with no escape.  
"Did you put your name in the cup?" It was Dumbledore.  
Hatry froze. "Professor-"  
"ANSWER ME!"  
"N-no, sir!"  
"Did you get an older student to do it?"  
"No!"  
"Don't lie to me, Harry!" His eyes seemed to try and read his face.  
"I'm not! I'm not lying! I didn't put my name in that cup!" His voice was shaking; his fists clenched, his eyes staring painfully to the floor.  
The grip on his shoulders loosened.

He heard his teachers muttering quietly between themselves, but he couldn't get himself to listen. Only one thing was going through his mind.

Someone put his name in that cup.

Someone wanted him dead.

* * *

Harry's back was getting stares by everyone, whispers and accusing glances following him everywhere.

Nobody was on his side.

"Ron!" He called in the common room, catching a glimpse of his red hair. He somehow felt relieved to see his friend.

Hesitating, the Weasely turned.

"Are... you alright?"Harry asked. Something wasn't right with the look his friend was giving him.

"Hello, Mr. Champion. Had your fun?"

"What?"

"You heard me. You remember the Goblet of Fire, right? Unless you've forgotten. A little hard to, though."

"Don't be stupid," Harry replied shortly. "I didn't put my name in that cup and you know it."

"Yeah, that's all I am. Harry Potter's stupid friend who doesn't understand anything."

"Come ON, Ron. Please, listen to me!"

"Listen to what?" He snapped, surprising Harry. "That you, Harry Potter, were trying to get the spotlight again? Wasn't the Boy Who Lived enough for you? Whatever you want me to listen to, I won't be there."

"Look, Ron, I don't know what happened tonight but-"

"Just stay away from me! If fame is all you care about, then fine! I don't want to be Harry Potter's lousy side-kick 'friend'! Just shut up!" He turned his back on him.

"Ron! You think I wanted this? You think I want to kill myself? Think, Ron! I don't want eternal glory! RON!"

But Ron had already disappeared.

* * *

"Well, Dumbledore? What did they decide?"

He shook his head. "Barty Crouch believes the boy should stay in the games."  
"What?!" McGonagall frowned. "That is unacceptable! He is only a child! Does he want Potter to die out there?"  
"I'm sorry, Minerva, but I cannot argue with his final decision. The boy will be taking part in the tournament, whether he wants to or not."

"You-you aren't still suspecting the boy, are you?"

Albus hesitated. "No. I believe he is telling the truth." He shook his head, making his way to the other side of the room. "But that isn't what I'm worried about."  
He brought his wand to his left temple. As he did so, a mirror bolted into the side of the wall parted-a huge bowl, almost like a wash basin, sparkled eerily. Pulling a silver strand from the side of his head, he dropped it into the water.

"Some memories are best... left alone for awhile."

* * *

**Okay, short and rushed chapter, sorry about that. I just didn't know what else to write... I didn't take much time into editing either. I guess you lose the touch after days of not writing. :(**  
**Again, I'm sorry for being a lousy slack-off, and I'll try not to do that again. Thanks for all of your support, I really do appreciate it.**

**~Blazingfyres**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! :-D**

**So yeah, Wednesday, Chapter 8, yadda yadda yadda... anyways, I don't think fanfiction sends an email when a chapter is replaced, but last Friday I posted chapter 7 over this apologetic letter thing. So yeah.**

**I might change point of views for a while. A lot of you wanted Lucy instead of Natsu in the gmes, and both characters tied with votes, and I felt bad... so most of it will be her spotlight. So yeah. **

**Enjoy! Please comment and follow and favorite if you like it! **

**~Blazingfyres**

* * *

"Dammit!"

Harry yelled again as he tossed his eighteenth stone across the lake. He had seen Hagrid skipping flat rocks a few times when he was bored or angry, so he thought that maybe it would help ease some of his angst.

At the moment, the plan was epically failing.

Tired of flinging a mass of hard dirt into the water, he pulled out his want and magically made them hop by themselves.

Apparently the thread of popularity he had been holding onto desperately for the past three years had finally dissipated. Severed into nothing. Shattered like glass. He was at the bottom of the food chain, and unfortunately there was nothing he could do about it.

Ever since Ron made a dramatic scene in the common room, even the Gryffindor house had decided to be on Ron's team. Hermione had tried to say something, and he was grateful for that, but nobody would listen.

"You could've at least told me you were trying to get in!" Ron had yelled the last time he had confronted him. (He had to give up all of his pride to do it, too.) "Then maybe it might have been alright!"

Basically, Ron could've just said "I'm jealous of you!" In the entire fifteen minute lecture he gave Harry a little more louder. So Harry just gave up and left.

Great. So much for glory.

"-sure about this?"

Harry didn't turn. Lowered voices were always near him ever since the drawing. He tried to concentrate on the jumping rocks which were-obviously-way cooler than eavesdropping on his friends.

Right?

"-don't you just talk to him?"

"He's a bloody liar-"

"-the heck, Ron!? You know he didn't-

"-ut up, Mione! Just go!"

An awkward silence ensued.

"Harry."

A tap on his shoulder told him who it was. "Hermione," He muttered, nodding with his eyes to the floor.

"Well... actually... Ronald would like me to tell you that he-told me-that Dean told him that Seamus said to Dean that he was told by Parvati that Hagrid's looking for you."

Pause for silence.

"Uh... what?"

Muttering foul language under her breath, she went back to the group of students. Ron came out and mumbled something to her.

"Ronald told me to tell you that Seamus told Parvati.. that Dean told him that-oh for God's sake, Harry, Hagrid's looking for you, alright?" She yelled, flustered.

"Oh... okay. Alright. Well you can tell Ron that-"

"My goodness, Harry, you have your own owl, don't you?" She snapped. Harry looked down again.

"Oh, Harry, sorry about that, I didn't mean-"

"Don't worry." Harry's voice shook. "I understand. I'm not exactly liked around here, am I?"

"No, Harry, please-"

But Harry just shook his head and trudged off.

* * *

***LUCY P.O.V***

"Aww, they don't even look at me anymore," Natsu complained, his arms resting behind his neck.

"If I were you, I'd enjoy your last moments of peace," I replied quietly. "If anything, being tackled by people isn't exactly the most fun thing in the world."

"Eh, what do you know about fame and fortune?"

I paused for a second. "A lot more than you think."

Natsu turned away, acting as stubborn as the annoying brat he always was. Strange how I found that... cute?

A-anyway, after the shocking events of the drawing, the school was in such a daze. Many of the students just sat in corners and talked in murmurs and whispers. The meals in the Grand Hall were kept to almost a silence, so it wasn't easy to tell how everyone was feeling. Whether it was anger, confusion, or sympathy, one could only guess.

"Glad to see you in high moods, Dragneel," Came a sarcastic voice.

"Gajeel."

"This doesn't look good," Happy said softly, landing on Natsu's shoulder.

Gajeel's red eyes were still heavy with hate, his evil smirk still plastered on his face. On his chest was a small pin. The words "POTTER STINKS" was labeled clearly on the front.

"I see you haven't gotten one of your own yet," Gajeel said, fiddling with his pin. "Stinking Potter probably cheated, that's for sure. He just wants all the glory."

"You shut your mouth," I snapped. "It's Harry that's been cheated."

Gajeel looked at me with a sneer covering his face.

"I see you've got yourself a little boyfriend now, huh? Crushing on old Thunderbolt head! What's up, someone tease your cupcake?" He jeered, cackling at his own comment.

"Leave her alone!" Natsu stepped up, coming in front.

"Oh, and such a tragic love triangle! Dragon boy loves princess, princess loves scar face! How romantic!" Sarcasm was written all over his words. "So sticking up for your 'girlfriend', are we?"

Natsu growled. "She isn't my girlfriend!" But then a confused expression covered his face. He looked back at me. No... wait a second... is he going to say what I think he's going to-

"Hey, you aren't my girlfriend, are you?"

Immediately my face began to turn bright red. I felt my cheeks get warmer, my heart pounding faster...

Wait, what the hell?

"Wait... what?" I sputtered, looking anywhere but at him. God, I'm going to kill this guy later!

"Well, I mean... you are a girl, and you are my friend, so..."

.

..

...

...

"WHAT KIND OF IDIOT ARE YOU?!"

Gajeel chuckled. "Hey, Aria! Try to knock some sense into loverboy here, alright?"

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, Gajeel, sir." I groaned. Another one of Gajeel's cronies-Totomaru, the one with the Katana blade.

"He's engrossed in one of those Japanese manga tragedies. Quite amusing actually."

"SO SAD!" A voice screamed at that moment. "HE LOST HIS MOTHER AND TRIED TO BRING HER BACK-*SNIFF*-BUT ENDED UP ALMOST LOSING HIS BROTHER!-*SNIFF*-OH, THE HORRORS OF HUMAN TRANSMUTATION! SO SAD!" **(A/N: I love FMA! :D But frankly, I don't read many depressing mangas.)**

"Oh, well. Totomaru. Go play some patty cake with flame brain."

With one quick nod, he dashed off towards Natsu. Totomaru grabbed Natsu by the ear, Happy reluctantly following. I could definitely hear some yelling, and then a huge heat wave exploded.

Taking this as my time to leave, I slowly inched away.

"Hey, princess. I'm not done with you, yet."

Gajeel came at me, his eyes dark and lustful. Crap. I frowned, my speed doubling as I backed up. He surprised me by grabbing my arm. He leaned in so close, so fast, his breath was on my face and his nose was almost touching mine, my face heating up and his by my ear and I couldn't even react-

"Daddy's wants you home, little girl," He whispered.

I swear I could feel his smile spreading has I felt my throat dry up.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" I snapped back, pulling away. But my hesitation was too convincing. A smirk played on his lips. "Do I need to say it again? You're loaded father is looking for you. Unless you want your lousy excuse for friends dead, run home to daddy, okay?"

He laughed, walking away as I slowly sank to the floor. My mind refused to wrap around whatever he said. Dad? Wants me home... now?

"How... how did you know? Who told you?" I growled, staring up at him. I really hoped he couldn't see my knees shaking.

He stopped for only a second, muttered something in my direction with a smile, and walked on.

"See you around... Heartfilia."

* * *

**So that's that. :P**

**I didn't know what to think of it. I honestly thought I could have done better, but anyways...**

**Again, please comment if you like/hate! I will be sure to improve, too, if you have any advice!**

**Thanks! :)**

**~Blazingfyres**


	10. Chapter 9

**This made me want to barf.**

**I was DYING ON THE FLOOR because of how mushy it became.**

**Sorry if I've been going off topic lately. Next chapter will be on the Tournament. Promise will be kept.**

**Thanks a lot on all the support and please give me lots of reviews! (Not begging. Just asking.)**

**~Blazingfyres.**

* * *

By the time I finally came to my senses, it had already been at least a half an hour.

Natsu had back and looked for me after his fight with Totomaru, Erza and Gray tagging along. When they just found me lying there, Natsu tapped my shoulder and asked what was wrong. I didn't say anything, so he just helped me up and walked next to me silently until we got to the common room.

I guess he wanted to give me some space.

To be honest, I didn't know what was holding me up from telling my friends the truth. I should have told them I had royal blood. I should have told them about my father. I should have told them that I was just an old runaway from my home. I should have told them about my jerk of a father, how he never cared for event single drop of my blood, how he ignored me and never wanted me to begin with.

But... I couldn't. For some reason my heart told me not to. That I might be looked at. Talked about. Pitied. Sympathized for. Or hated. That I might not be looked as an equal. That I might be used for my money.

And how did Gajeel know? Is he trying to blackmail? Hold me for ransom or something?

Or does my really dad want me back?

I was so stuck and confused that I didn't even notice month go by so quickly. The noise about the Tournament had buzzed up again. Even I had completely forgotten about the entire glory speech from Dumbledore.

And lately I've been shut out from everybody else.

"Lucy?"

"Huh?" I looked up, snapping out of my angsty rant. "Oh... Hey, Harry."

I immediately felt horrible giving him that depressed look. He was already being given a bunch load of crap since the Drawing, and I think the look I gave him made him feel worse. "Sorry if I'm bothering you... You know, I think I'll just-"

"Oh, no, it's fine... I'm just a little... Tired I guess. So what's up?"

"Well, you know Hagrid? Our groundskeeper? Well... I know you're really close with Natsu, and I was wondering if you could ask him to meet me at Hagrid's Hut tonight. It's for the Tournament," He said quickly.

shit. He wants me to talk to Natsu? I've been practically ignoring everyone for weeks, and now I need to talk to them and just say 'Hey, sorry I've been sulking for days! Will you forgive me?' In a ditsy, totally drama queen way? Or course not! "Of course I can!" I said through clenched teeth. God, I hate my inner conscience.

"Oh, great. Thanks."

well, I didn't want someone else rot be sulking around as well. "Hey, wait."

Harry turned. "Yeah?"

"Don't think that everyone doesn't believe you, Harry. still have Fairy Tail's support. Nobody thinks you did anything wrong."

A small smile formed on his lips. Not bad, Lucy.

"Thanks."

* * *

Oh, mother of God, please kill me now.

now, because of my too much politeness and my dislike of breaking promises, I had to go talk to Natsu and Erza and Gray.

Those guys are definitely not happy with me. Nor is Happy. (No pun intended.) Lately all I've been doing is hiding and ignoring and letting go of everything around me. Erza and Gray tried to pull me out of it, but they didn't succeed. And they gave up after awhile. I feel terrible about it... but I just couldn't face them. Just not yet.

Okay, Lucy. Calm down. Just go over there, apologize, and tell him about tonight. That's all. Natsu is an understanding guy. He'll be out of it in no time. Come on. Look, he's right over there! Just walk... That's it... Now... deep breathe. 1... 2... 3...

"Uh... Hey, Natsu?"

DAMMIT! Why? That went so much smoother in my head! Crap, now he's just standing there! What the hell? You just made it worse! Okay, calm down, just spill it... slowly...

"Natsu... I... I didn't mean what I said. It's just... I've been a huge jerk, and I was overreacting, and-"

"I'll wait until you're ready."

"I know-wait, what?"

He turned slowly, his voice soft. But his eyes didn't show any anger or hurt. Just... That knowing, empathizing look.

"I'm your partner, Lucy. You can tell me whatever. But sometimes you aren't ready to say anything. So I'll wait until you get even with yourself." He gave me a smile and showed me a fist. "I'm not a fan of long stories, but I'll listen If it's a friend."

Whoa. Hold it. Not AT ALL on margin of what I was expecting. I thought of fire explosions. Yelling. LOTS of yelling. But not... but not this lecture. From Natsu? Is this the same one? Am I hallucinating?

But then a smile formed on my face, and I knew it was the same one. I made a fist with my right hand.

"Partners?" He grinned, stepping forward.

We pounded.

"Sure."

* * *

**Yeah. Mushy. Bleargh.**

**Anyways, yeah it's in Lucy's P.O.V. I haven't written in 1st person in awhile, so yeah. Sucks, right? As the writer I guess it would suck for me. Tell me what you think.**

**Thanks a lot for everything, guys! I love you... l****ike a friend.**

**Exactly a thousand words!**

**~Blazingfyres**.


	11. Chapter 10

**Hi!**

**Thanks for staying with me! Sorry I'm a week late, but I was out of town so I couldn't post.**

**So, here are two chapters.**

**~Blazingfyres.**

* * *

"Never thought you were one to break the rules, Lucy," Gray remarked.

"Just shut up and keep moving, okay?" I hissed, keeping my eyes out for Filch.

"I personally do not agree with this whole 'sneak out' thing. For all we know it could be a trap to ruin Fairy Tail's reputation," Erza said quietly.

After the whole hooray-partners happy ending, I told Natsu about Harry's little request for that evening.

And of course, Gray and Erza both just HAD to eavesdrop. After very convincingly insisting on coming along (a synonym would be forcing us to let them join), we ended up with a male stripper and an armored redhead following us to Hagrid's hut.

"So... why are we out here again?"

Natsu leaned in, staring at me with full attention.

"So after repeating it at least fifteen times, you are finally ready to listen," I muttered. He nodded.

I sighed.

"Harry wants you to meet him at Hagrid's Hut tonight," I said impatiently, hoping that he actually listened. And that Filch didn't. "Any questions?"

"So, basically, we just sort of go visit a Hag's whats-it or whatever for no apparent reason?" I waved my hand. "He said it's for something about the Tournament. About the First Task."

That got his attention.

"Oh... so then you aren't coming?"

"Then you're allowing him to sneak out and quite possibly cause trouble," Happy said. "That wasn't a question, was it." Funny how that was a statement as well. "I'm allowed to go outside the school even though it's an hour after curfew. You're letting me break the rules. And for once you aren't going to stop me," Natsu repeated. His smirk broadened. That really isn't a good sign. "I'm getting fired up!"

To be honest, I thought Erza was going to put me through one of Natsu's and Gray's "HOLY-SHIT-IT'S-DA-SHE-DEVIL" moments, but I fortunately got the smaller end of it.

Thank the Holy One.

By the time we reached the outdoors, the entire sky was pitch black. The only light came from the fire in the little house nestled in the pumpkin patch. A little anxious, I motioned everyone towards the Half-Giant's home.

"Lucy, is that you?"

I turned my head towards the voice. Nobody was there. "Hello?" I asked nervously, searching for the owner of the voice. "Over here," Something whispered by my side. "Whose there?" Erza called sharply, putting one hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Woah, hold it!"

I nearly jumped five feet. Suddenly Harry just... appeared out of thin air. "I come in peace!" He cried.

"Harry? But... how did you..." I sputtered, pointing rather accusingly at him. "Oh... sorry, didn't mean to scare you... this is my invisibility cloak," He explained, pulling a silvery cloth in front of him. "It allows me to become invisible"

"I see," I said quickly, "but this isn't the reason why you called us out here, was it?"

"Oh, right," He said, shoving the cloak behind his back. "Although, who are the others?" He asked, pointing at my two eavesdropping stalkers. "The redhead is Erza, and the stripper is Gray," I said disappointedly.

"Great. Reduced to stripper, huh?" Gray muttered, his face flushing as he pulled his pants back on.

* * *

"Ah, you brought ye friends now, did ya Harry?"

I gawked at the size of the man in front of me. "Whoa," Natsu whispered. "You're huge!"

"Don't say that!" I muttered, nudging him in the ribs.

Hagrid didn't seem to notice. "But wheres 'ermione and Ronald? They don't seem to be here..."

Harry shifted on his feet. "Uh, well, they... couldn't come." Hagrid didn't seem to be convinced, but let it slide. "Alrigh'. Harry, you get under the cloak. The rest of ye... well, you be best stayin' hidden. The... er... Beauxbaton's headmistress is 'ere, too," He said quietly, turning slightly pink.

Harry disappeared under the silvery fabric.

"Everyone, split up. We'll meet back here in an hour." Earning a nod from the rest of us, we spread out while Harry motioned that he would stay behind Hagrid himself.

A little while later, Hagrid and the Headmistress walked out the back door. "It seems that we are alone out here," Hagrid said a little loudly, signalling to us to stay down. We headed towards the Forbidden Forest. I groaned. "Places like these give me the creeps..."

"You watch way too many horror movies," Erza replied nonchalantly before disappearing into the shadows. With a small sigh, I reluctantly followed.

* * *

"We're almost there," Hagrid called out after some ways in.

Something didn't feel right as we got closer to our destination. I don't know whether it was the shift in every one's magic that I sensed, or whether it was the terrible howls that echoed from the place that we drew closer to, but I had the feeling that things were going to go down-hill the rest of the way.

"GET DOWN!" Hagrid roared suddenly.

I ducked just barely in time before something bouldered down a dozen trees at once. Heat exploded from the impact, burning everything into a pile of ash.

I stood up, my eyes disbelieving what I saw.

Dragons.

* * *

**A little abrupt for my liking, but it's a chapter nonetheless.**

**I'm a little sorry, but this is only a thought and may probably mostly certain not happen.**

**I'm thinking of going on hiatus. Not completely, but yeah.**

**I want to rewrite this story. Maybe after I complete it I might, but for some reason the more chapters I write the more it feels like I'm dragging on and on... I want to fix that, and also the writing itself and make it with more effort.**

**As I said, it's probably not going to happen, but it might, so I want to prepare you guys for that.**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews and likes and favorites. This is my first crossover and chapter and crossover, and I'm really happy that a lot of people like it.**

**Sincerely,**

**~Blazingfyres.**


End file.
